


Fix your tie, Valery.

by elenatria



Series: Valoris [4]
Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Tie, Valoris, fix your tie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenatria/pseuds/elenatria
Summary: Please readFix your tiebyHotaru_Tomoe.inspired by my art.





	Fix your tie, Valery.




End file.
